1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adjustable joints.
2. Description of Related Art
For positioning a flat object, such as liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, etc., a supporting structure is usually attached on the back of a flat object. The supporting structure includes a mounting bracket and a number of connecting bars. The mounting bracket can be placed on a table or mounted on a wall. One end of each connecting bars is connected to the mounting bracket, the other end of each connecting bar is connected to the edge of the flat object. For conveniently adjusting the flat object, each of the connecting bars includes an adjustable joint thereon. The adjustable joint is configured for adjusting the distance between the connecting bar and the flat object. However, the user or adjuster must make a judgment on the ultimate tightening force to apply. Thus, if the tightening force is greater than the maximum force that the flat object is capable of, the flat object may be damaged.
What is needed, therefore, is an adjustable joint to overcome the above-mentioned problems.